Mel Ott
* 12-time All-Star (1934-45) * 6-time NL home run leader (1932, 1934, 1936-38, 1942) * First NL player to reach 500 home runs * Passed Rogers Hornsby to become the all-time NL home run leader in 1937 and held that title until teammate Willie Mays passed him in 1966. * Drew five walks in a game 3 times * Tied an MLB record by drawing a walk in 7 consecutive plate appearances (June 16 through 18, 1943) * Twice scored six runs in a game (August 4, 1934 and April 30, 1944) * Twice led NL outfielders in double plays (1929 and 1935) * Led NL in walks 6 times (1929, 1931-33, 1937, 1942) * Four times named to the Major League All-Star Teams of The Sporting News (1934-36, 1938) * Hit for the cycle (May 16, 1929) * Managed the New York Giants in seven seasons (1942-48) * First NL player to post eight consecutive 100-RBI seasons (only Willie Mays and Sammy Sosa have joined him) * One of only five NL players to spend a 20+ year career with one team (Cap Anson, Stan Musial, Willie Stargell and Tony Gwynn are the others) * One of the few players to be intentionally walked with the bases loaded. As a manager, he intentionally passed Bill Nicholson of the Cubs with the bases loaded in 1944. * In 1999, he ranked number 42 on The Sporting News' list of the 100 Greatest Baseball Players, and was a nominee for the Major League Baseball All-Century Team. * Led N.Y. Giants record 18 consecutive years in home runs (outright all 18 years) in little-publicized but virtually unbreakable major league record. )) Melvin Thomas (Mel) Ott (March 2, 1909 – November 21, 1958), nicknamed "Master Melvin", was a Major League Baseball right fielder who played his entire career for the New York Giants (1926-1947). Ott was born in Gretna, Louisiana. He batted left-handed and threw right-handed. The first National League player ever to surpass 500 homeruns, Ott was unusually slight of stature for a power hitter, at 5'9" 170 lb.http://www.baseball-reference.com/o/ottme01.shtml In his 22-season career, Ott batted .304 with 511 home runs, 1,860 RBIs, 1,859 runs, 2,876 hits, 488 doubles, 72 triples, 89 stolen bases, a .414 on base percentage and a .533 slugging average. Mel Ott was selected to the Baseball Hall of Fame in 1951 with 87% of the vote. (He was elected with Jimmy Foxx, who received 18 votes less (197-179). His number "4" was also retired by the Giants in 1949; it is posted on the facade of the upper deck in the left field corner of AT&T Park. After his playing career was over, Ott broadcast baseball on the Mutual Radio network in 1955. From 1956 to 1958, Ott teamed with Van Patrick to broadcast the games of the Detroit Tigers on radio and television. He died in New Orleans, Louisiana in 1958, at age 49, in an auto accident and was interred there in the Metairie Cemetery. After his death, he was replaced on the Detroit broadcasts by George Kell, who later made the Hall of Fame himself as a player. Ott died in a similar manner to other N.Y. Giant Hall of Famers Frankie Frisch, who spent second half of his career with the St.Louis Cardinals(1973) and Carl Hubbell (1988). He is listed at position 42 on The Sporting News list of Baseball's Greatest Players. The major park in his hometown of Gretna is named for Ott. In 2006, Ott will be featured on a United States postage stamp.http://www.usps.com/communications/news/stamps/2005/sr05_054.htm The stamp is one of a block of four honoring Baseball Sluggers. See also * Players Never to Play Minor League Baseball * 500 home run club *List of MLB individual streaks External links *Baseball Hall of Fame * *Baseball Library - profile and career highlights *The Baseball Page - profile Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel Ott, Mel